Restless
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: America is under stress and feeling like shit, needing a break. His duties piling on top of him and causing him personal issues. England gets emotional then makes a suggestion. USUK, Platonic, Fluff, feels, *oneshot*


**America can't sleep due to issues with work and his nations situation**

 **He calls up England to vent his feelings, causing England to suffer the wrath of his unintentional cuteness**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

America sat in his bed, wrapped in sheets wearing one of his usual shirts with his nations flag on of his many favourite shirts he liked to wear despite a lot of nations calling him patriotic as hell. A displeased pout on his face as he watched the blonde male before him work.

He had been feeling really unhappy as of late and for good reasons, though he was a nation his body was still human meaning he could still suffer in some way. Yes, he was the hero and supposed to be awesome. But as of late he wasn't feeling as awesome as he should ans that was a bad thing.

He couldn't sleep properly and relax, missing his ex-guardian and older brother badly. Work had just been piling up constantly and he couldn't take it anymore. He had been suffering insomnia for some time due to being overworked and over-stressed, even his secretary and staff feeling worried about him.

He felt so lonely, his bed feeling bigger than usual and his house feeling empty, seeking company and comfort. His boss wouldn't get off his case about nation unions and plans that would need to take place thanks to his new president. Hell, even Russia wasn't on good terms with him at the minute despite them being allies.

He was really fed up and just wanted to stop being the United states for a while and just a person. He felt swamped under everything and needed to breathe, to just take it easy. He swore if he didn't get some head space or time off soon he was going to go insane and have a few words with his boss about taking it easy.

* * *

England was sat his desk quietly his eyes skimming paperwork as he listened to the younger nation rant. While he had been previously annoyed at how America called him up while busy, he was more than happy to listen. Though America could be a pain, he could never turn away someone in need as it went against his duty as a gentleman.

He sipped his steaming cup of tea quietly as he listened to America vent. He had already finished half of his work which he was very proud of, though people mocked him he was a hard worker. Sure, he may not have been as fancy or aristocratic as some, but he was anything but weak or pathetic. He had many spies in the past during the war and that was something he was very proud of.

"It's awful Iggy, I hate my damn boss. He's been on my case for the past few weeks. I have so much paperwork it never seems to end. I can't sleep and all this stress piling up is giving me insomnia" he vented crossly. What was the point in being on top, if he felt like shit for it? He didn't know how much more he could take of this.

He loved his country, proud to be the nation of America as well as a citizen and he always would be. He had gotten the independence he sought for all those years ago after fighting so hard to achieve it. Building a nation over centuries that he was very proud of indeed.

But since the election of his new president and what had happened, a never-ending list of problems had arisen in his nation. He was overworked with demands and riots. His citizens turning against each other and their opinions of their nations values and new rules was tearing his country apart in so many ways.

He could really use a break from it all, he was under so much pressure that it was physically and mentally exhausting him. He felt like he was being crushed under the weight of how many orders he was being given. Just to get away from this chaos and be able to breathe.

England softened, sympathy filling his heart. America was still very young despite his experience as a nation, naïve in so many ways and yet to learn so much. But at least he tried, that was what mattered most. That everything did was done under good intentions, even if it didn't always end up going the best way.

"You tried drinking chamomile tea instead of coffee?" he suggested kindly. It would help him relax, besides drinking all that caffeine would not only keep him awake but stress him out. Though he was teased for drinking it, tea had many health benefits and was good for more than just waking you up in the morning.

America laughed in amusement "For once I agree but no" he replied wearily. His boss only had coffee in the office, being a stereotypical American and all. But he didn't need tea, he needed a break. He then looked at Iggy with big eyes, his blue orbs filled with sadness, longing and tears. Why was it when he was at his worst and down on his luck, England was always the one he turned to.

"I miss you Iggy" he replied apprehensively gripping his pillow tightly in his grasp for comfort. Afraid of being teased for being such a baby about all this, if he acted anything less than mature, more often than not he was teased. But for crying out loud, by his nations laws he was still a kid so cut him some slack.

He wanted to leave home for a while and go back to his first home. Back to his big brother across the pond, the man who raised him into the man he was now. To hang out like old times and do some brotherly bonding, to help him forget about his problems. He just needed to get away from his nation for a while and take a breather.

England blushed, turning the colour of his tea. This had to be the cutest thing he had heard America say in centuries, he almost teared up at seeing the puppy dog look on the younger male's face. Seeing him look so desperate and sad made his maternal side arise once more, awakening the desire to protect America.

He then cupped his mouth and blinked back the tears that wanted to fall. This had to be the happiest moment of his life so far, aside from the morning chorus. He felt like he was talking to kid America again, being able to baby and spoil him like he used to when he was little.

He then took a deep breath trying to compose himself, as much as he wanted to fan-girl over the adorable state of his little brother. It was not an appropriate thing to do and America would think he was teasing him. "Alfred, book some time off. I'll prepare the spare room" he said kindly.

He would enjoy some brotherly bonding, if it would truly cheer up the latter. To see America in such a state really did hurt him, showing America was not always as strong as he let on. They could watch some movies together, go for a trip around London or some other tourist attraction, as long as it made America smile.

America then perked up upon hearing these words, it felt like a dream. "You mean it Iggy?" he said hopefully. He really hoped so, he would book the tickets tonight in advance just to get there sooner. He wouldn't be happy until he was on the plane and then hugging England at the gates when he arrived in the UK.

England smiled warmly at America and nodded, his green orbs gentle and loving. He was acting like a big kid who got the cookie after begging his mum long enough. It was way too adorable not to smile. But of course he would keep it a secret, this was his own personal precious memory of America being cute.

America then cried out for joy, punching the air in triumph "Yeah! Your awesome Iggy. I love you, bro!" he cried out happily. He couldn't wait to see his tsundere English older brother. He then started dancing on his bed enthusiastically still gripping his pillow. The idea of seeing England again cheering him up again.

England watched him for a while then smiled and hung up the conversation, knowing America would sleep easier now. Plus, he had tickets to book for his now planned trip to see him. But that had been too cute for his own good. Seeing America all pouty wearing puppy dog eyes had almost given him a nosebleed from how cute he had been.

Though he had never noticed before from being stuck in the past, America hadn't changed much at all. "I guess America is still cute, even if he is all grown up" he hummed fondly. In some ways, he would always be the little brother, he raised into the energetic teen he was now.


End file.
